


Anytime

by nanasekei



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers (2012), handjob, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: “Everything okay, Cap?” he asks, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible.“Yes,” Steve replies, quickly –tooquickly. He sits on the bed and pulls Tony closer, hand finding the back of his head, pulling him down. “Come on,” he says, bringing their mouths together. And man, is that a good distraction, that scorching hot mouth against Tony’s and those strong hands pulling him towards the bed – but not enough to make Tony forget that rigidness on Steve’s shoulders and that nervous look on his face.Tony breaks apart the kiss – which, fine, takes a little longer than it should, but honestly, stopping kissing Steve Rogers to do the right thing should be a character test. It should earn him a prize or something.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В любое время](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451983) by [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya)



> For my "Laughing during sex" square on the Happy Steve Bingo.
> 
> As always, thanks to Sheron for the beta and comments! <3

It’s very simple.

Tony may not be the tactical mastermind of their team, but, hell, he is a genius, so he knows _some_ strategical thinking, thank you very much. And contrary to popular opinion, Tony knows what he wants, and, mostly – at least on an intellectual level – he has an idea on how to get it.

Tony wanted Steve Rogers from the first time he saw him.

Well, technically, not really, he supposes – the first time he saw Steve Rogers, he had been maybe five years old, and he had no idea what the concept of wanting someone even was. He saw Captain America, thought he was awesome, and wanted to be his friend. Then, as he grew older, he hated Captain America, thought he was the worst thing that ever happened to his life, and wanted to beg his father to stop searching for him.

Then, as an adult, he laid his eyes on Steve Rogers on a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and _wanted him_.

It would have been easy to blame it all on some weird Freudian-esque way to get back at his father, but Tony knows that’d be bullshit. He was always aware that Captain America was hot – who wasn’t – but, personally, the clichéd, Ken-doll look didn’t appeal much to him. It just wasn’t his thing.

So it was kind of a surprise when, while Tony’s brain was deciding that he hated Steve Rogers’ guts, Little Tony was happily informing him how much he liked Steve Rogers’ _everything_ _,_ from his pink lips to his steel gaze to the way his hands rested on his belt.

So while Tony’s mind was going, “fuck this guy”, Tony’s dick was going, _“fuck_ this guy”, and, well. It was a lost battle from the start.

Which leads him to where he is now, opening the door to his bedroom, pushing Steve inside without stopping kissing him for a second. Tony wishes he cared a little more about how this is going to affect the team and their fragile tentative truce-turned-pseudo-friendship, but right now, feeling Steve’s hot, soft mouth against his, he doesn’t give a single fuck.

Like he said: Very, very simple.

“We should-“ Steve starts saying, but Tony shuts him up with his mouth. He guesses he should let Steve speak, probably, but it’s hard when Steve’s lips are already swollen and flushed, begging to be tasted.

Steve is a fucking good kisser, too, which is just unfair, when you consider how little experience he must have had until now. Granted, he’s not a technique master, but he’s so damn _enthusiastic_ , laying strong hands on the back of Tony’s neck as he ducks his head to explore his mouth fully. His warm tongue traces the seam of Tony’s lips as if he’s memorizing it, and that really shouldn’t be enough to get Tony as eager and wanting as he is now, but it is. Tony retaliates by pushing him against the wall, kisses growing hungrier as he makes good on his promise to bruise those ridiculously shapely lips.

Tony drags his mouth over Steve’s jaw now, enjoying the feel and taste of that silky skin. His hands are at Steve’s sides, holding him firmly. Of course, Steve could push him off easily if he wanted to - and isn’t that a huge turn on, when you think about it. He doesn’t, though, and Tony can feel Steve’s erection against him, and he’s about to drop to his knees to find out what freedom tastes like when Steve whispers again, a little more urgent, “ _Tony.”_

Tony backs away a little. Steve’s face is all flushed. His hair is messy, floppy bangs falling over his forehead and reaching his eyes. He’s so goddamn _pretty_ , it’s not even fair. Someone should have intervened, at Eskrine’s office, all those years ago: _Sorry, sir, you’re way too beautiful to take part on this experiment. Your face combined with_ _superserum-enhanced muscles would go above and beyond what the human brain can handle. In the name of the sanity of geniuses who will be born a couple decades from now, we have to turn down your request._

Steve brushes his hair off his forehead. That floppy hair of his is the most ridiculous thing Tony’s ever seen. It’d be great to pull it, to angle Steve’s head and fuck his mouth. Steve would suck the way he kisses, clumsy but so eager, those soft lips wrapped around Tony’s-

“We should, hm. We should get to bed,” Steve says, and something in his voice rings alarm bells in Tony’s head.

“What?” he asks, still panting, brushing past his overwhelming arousal to take in Steve’s body language. Steve’s posture seems unusually stiff, and though he glances at the bed, it doesn’t seem like he’s actually looking at it, and more that he’s using it as an excuse to not look at Tony.

“I mean,” Steve says, turning back to Tony sharply. “It seems more comfortable?” He makes it sound more like a question than a suggestion, and after a second of silence, he turns towards Tony, hands at his waist. “But if you prefer here, that’s – that’s also fine.”

Tony, honestly, has no strong preference. He definitely wouldn’t say no to the idea of turning Steve on his back and fucking him against the wall, or being fucked by him, or any other possible combination involving his dick and Steve’s dick and one or possibly both of their assholes. But he doesn’t mind going to bed either, and he guesses that’s what Steve might want, from his sudden awkwardness.

“It is more comfortable,” Tony says, running his hands over Steve’s arms. He nods towards the bed, watching as Steve blinks at him with those baby blues, and, in a moment of awkward impulsiveness, holds Steve’s hand, intending on pulling him gently and loosen it immediately afterwards. 

To his surprise, though, Steve’s hand clutches his, and the alarm bells on Tony’s head are now too loud for him to ignore.

“Everything okay, Cap?” he asks, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible.

“Yes,” Steve replies, quickly – _too_ quickly. He sits on the bed and pulls Tony closer, hand finding the back of his head, pulling him down. “Come on,” he says, bringing their mouths together. And man, is that a good distraction, that scorching hot mouth against Tony’s and those strong hands pulling him towards the bed – but not enough to make Tony forget that rigidness on Steve’s shoulders and that nervous look on his face.

Tony breaks apart the kiss – which, fine, takes a little longer than it should, but honestly, stopping kissing Steve Rogers to do the right thing should be a character test. It should earn him a prize or something.

He keeps his hands on Steve’s shoulders – he wants to keep them in a neutral position, but honestly, no part of Steve’s body is neutral to touch, he finds. He swallows. “You want this, Cap?”

Steve’s eyes widen and his mouth opens, again, entirely too fast. “I _do,_ ” he says, as if he’s defending himself from an accusation, and this is so not how Tony wants this go. “I just-“

“Hey, hey,” Tony says, raising both his hands. His body protests the whole not touching Steve thing, but it’s easier to think that way. “It’s not a problem, ok? I mean, if you want, that’s fine – more than fine, honestly, but, anyway, point is: nobody signed a contract in blood here, right? I’m not gonna fill a report to Fury if you change your mind.”

To his surprise, Steve’s mouth curls in a shade of a smile. Something in Tony’s brain notes that as important data, for some reason (he’s given up trying to understand how his thought process works years ago), like a lightbulb goes off in his head.

“Not changing my mind,” Steve says. His smile grows a little self-depreciating, and he rubs the back of his neck. “Just… Not very used to this, I guess."

That’s a half-truth if Tony ever heard one. “Have you ever done this before?” he asks, trying to keep his voice clear of any judgement and possible arousal that the thought of a virgin Captain America in his bed gives him.

Steve’s jaw clenches. “Yes.”

“With a man?”

It’s almost funny, because Tony can tell every single part of Steve wants to lie to him, but, apparently, he can’t find it in himself to do so. “No,” he admits, bashful.

Tony’s dick throbs enthusiastically at Steve’s honesty, and Tony’s brain sends a message for him to calm the fuck down as the actual implications of what is happening dawn on him. Steve just stares at him with those unbelievably blue eyes, and maybe he doesn’t – ok, scratch that, he _definitely_ doesn’t want to look vulnerable, but that’s how he looks now, young and nervous, very unlike the stoic leader Tony has been getting used to work with, the past few months. 

“Okay,” Tony says. He wants to ask again if Steve wants this – if he’s sure that he wants his first time with a man to be with Tony, precisely, when Tony’s pretty sure Steve would have to beat guys off him with a stick at any gay bar in the world. But Tony’s had some experience trying to talk Steve out of things by now and – well. He’s had better luck coming up with new elements, to put it bluntly.

So, basically, if Steve wants to do this, he’s gonna do it, and he’s gonna do it even if it means gritting his teeth and powering through perfectly normal feelings of nervousness or awkwardness. Which is… really not the attitude that Tony looks for in people he takes to his bed. Like, ever.

“Let’s take this slow then, all right?” Tony says, and he doesn’t wait for Steve to answer, sitting down next to him on the bed and taking his jaw on his hand.

He presses a soft kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, taking in his sharp inhale of breath, his flushed face, his dilated pupils. Steve’s body is into this, for sure, but Tony needs him to be all here, all for what’s happening. There are lines of tension all over his jaw and neck, and he actually shakes a little when Tony moves closer.

 _This is supposed to be fun, you know,_ Tony wants to say, but he has a feeling trying to address this directly is just gonna make Steve shut himself off more.

Then again, Tony _is_ a genius, so he might have a better idea. Maybe.

He presses a kiss to Steve’s jaw, descending his way to his neck. Steve’s skin smells like soap, subtle and sweet, and though a part of Tony wants nothing more than to leave a collar of bites and marks all over his neck, he knows that’s not the goal right now, so he just nuzzles Steve’s neck a little, rubbing his goatee on his skin.

Steve squirms a little, huffing out a surprised laugh.

“Hmm, ticklish, are we?” Tony says, pleased, going back to the task of giving Captain America a nice amount of beard burn.

“Knock it off,” Steve says, but he’s laughing, apparently despise himself. His posture loosens a little, too, which, hey, point for Tony. He raises his head and runs his hands over Steve’s shoulders, still too tense for his liking.

He pulls Steve into a kiss. That’s far from a hardship – Steve’s mouth feels wonderful against his, soft and warm. Steve is eager, ready to part his lips, to let his tongue find Tony’s, and it takes Tony a moment to coax the kiss and set a lighter, exploring pace. He takes the time to trace Steve’s lips with his tongue, suck his bottom lip lightly, listen to the delicious humming noise Steve makes into the kiss.

“Slow down, Cap,” Tony says, when Steve grows more frantic again, pushing Tony to lay on the bed. It’s a bit hard to keep himself from just pressing Steve into the mattress and devouring his mouth, but Tony keeps it cool, pulling away, pressing deep, slower kisses onto his lips instead. “This isn’t a mission, nobody dies if you don’t disarm the bomb on time – okay, terrible metaphor, but you get my gist,” He babbles. Steve lets out a weak chuckle, but there’s a glimpse of nervousness on his face.

“I know what I’m doing, Tony,” he says, but there’s a note of unmistakable doubt on his voice, that Tony makes sure to shut down really fast.

“Oh, you definitely, definitely do,” Tony mumbles against his mouth, before capturing it again in a deep kiss to illustrate his point. “You are way too good at this, it’s not even fair,” he whispers when they pull apart, enjoying the flush that spreads over Steve’s cheeks at the praise. He nips at his lower lip before continuing: “Can’t blame me for wanting to take my time.”

Steve doesn’t seem fully convinced, but Tony pulls him closer, runs his hands over his sides and kisses him again. They spend a while doing just that, kissing and curling around each other on the bed. It’s delicious, and Tony can feel Steve’s body relaxing a little against his, can feel his touches growing more daring, grip growing stronger on Tony’s waist, lifting his shirt, hands travelling over Tony’s lower back.

When Tony pulls away to take a breath, Steve’s eyes are wonderfully darkened. He is panting, that silly floppy hair falling over his forehead, and Tony brushes it back with his fingers, without thinking.

“Didn’t peg you as someone who liked to take things slow,” Steve says. His voice is a little weird, like he’s trying too hard to sound dry, but it comes off too honest for it work. Suddenly, Tony wonders if he has thought of this before – if he has spent much time wondering how Tony likes to take things in bed, wondering about what Tony would like.

“Well, I am,” Tony whispers against Steve’s cheek. It’s a blatant lie, really – Tony enjoys a healthy amount of foreplay, but the last time he spent this much time laying in bed fully clothed just kissing someone was…

Huh. He doesn’t think it ever happened before.

This line of thought makes strange things happen at Tony’s chest. He decides to scrap it.

“I sense you’re getting a little impatient, though, Cap,” Tony says, rolling his hips forward and pressing himself against Steve’s blatant erection, earning himself a groan that makes his own dick twitch on his pants. He kisses Steve’s ear, sucking on his earlobe, and Steve’s hands fly to his ass, pressing him closer. “Gotta say, you’re definitely the most energetic ninety-year old I’ve ever taken to bed.”

Steve’s laugh is loud this time. Tony watches the way his eyes crinkle, mentally categorizes the way his body shakes with laughter. Steve laughs like he’s forgotten how to do it, like it surprises him he still can.

It’s a good laugh, Tony thinks. A bit rusty, but still. It’s pretty great.

He opens the first few buttons of Steve’s shirt, letting it fall open on his sides, taking the moment to rub his face on his skin again. Steve’s chuckling, and Tony runs his hands under the fabric, skimming those pecs, alternating between kisses and just plain ticklish beard burn.

“ _Tony_ -“ Steve huffs, voice a hilarious mix of breathless and exasperated, cutting himself off with a gasp when Tony’s hand finds one of his nipples, brushing his fingers over it, teasing it.

“Now, come on, Cap, I know you didn’t expect _me_ to be all serious in bed,” Tony whispers, mouth trailing over Steve’s collarbone – Steve’s flush goes _all_ the way down, spreading over his chest in a gorgeous pink hue, delicate color over all that firm muscle, how is he even _real._ “I’m feeling super magnanimous today, so I’m not even going to say there’s only one way to shut me up,” Tony keeps going, paying attention to the way Steve’s body melts at his touches. He wonders if Steve’s ever been this relaxed before, and the thought makes him want to keep talking: “You can think about that next time you want to yell at me in a meeting.”

Steve’s hands grip his ass firmly, pushing Tony closer, pressing his body against his. “I have,” he whispers, dazedly, and he has no right to make two simple words sound so damn hot.

“You mean you don’t only have wet dreams about the Constitution? The History books lied to me,” Tony says, hand trailing over Steve’s stomach, stopping right above his belt. Steve’s laugh is rough and breathless, exactly the way Tony wants it. “Now, let’s see how can I best serve my country, hm?” He unbuttons Steve’s pants, lowering the bandh of his underwear. “Oh, wow, land of the brave _indeed.”_

Steve lets out a surprised laugh, burying his face on Tony’s shoulder. His cock bobs against his stomach, flushed and beautiful. Tony’s mouth waters at the sight, but he thinks sucking him off right now might make Steve come too fast, and while that’s just fine in Tony’s book (might be a little _too_ fine for his ego, to be honest), he doesn’t want Steve to feel self-conscious. He’s never seen Steve laugh that much before, and it’s one hell of a good look on him.

“ _Oh, say, can you see,”_ Tony starts humming, trailing his fingers over Steve’s stomach lightly, just barely brushing his cock. Steve actually swears amidst a bunch of giggling, which is the best possible reaction Tony could have imagined. “ _By the dawn's early light, what so proudly we-“_

Steve pinches him.

“Hey!” Tony complains, but he’s grinning against Steve’s neck now, and he can’t help but press a few sucking kisses there. There’s none of that tension of the beginning, and Tony wonders if he can get away with giving him a hickey. “Excuse me, sir, but it’s my God-given right to express my patriotism whenever I feel like.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve says, but his voice is incredibly fond, filled with wonder in a way that makes Tony’s heart perform some funny acrobatics on his chest, which, okay, means they need to get the show going and not focus on that. “You’re so- _Fuck,”_ Steve blurts when Tony takes a hold of his cock, letting out a bunch of incredible little noises as Tony runs his thumb over the tip gently, smearing pre-come over his hand.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony says in a sing-song voice, though it’s hard to keep himself unaffected. Steve feels heavy and hot on his hand, and as Tony slicks him up, his own cock twitches on his pants. “I’m just a proud citizen, happy to be part of the greatest nation in the wor- _Ouch_!” he protests, when Steve pinches him on his side, but it’s impossible to not smile when Steve grins at him.

In a way, it’s almost a blessing Steve doesn’t smile like that more often. Keeps the Sun from being outshined and all.

“Will you just…” Steve says, hips jerking forward, trying to thrust into Tony’s hand. Tony grins, and Steve clumsily pulls him down by his shirt, pressing a kiss on his mouth. He’s so fucking sweet, mouth hot and wet against Tony’s, cock throbbing with want in Tony’s hand, needy and demanding.

Tony kisses him back deeply, hand stroking along his length, setting up a pace. He pulls back, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip, then buries his face on the curve of his neck and probably gives him a bunch of hickeys, biting and sucking shamelessly. Tony feels a little like a teenager, dizzy with arousal over a fully clothed hand job, but Steve’s expression is more erotic than a hardcore porno now, with his half-lidded eyes finding Tony’s, red lips parted in an _oh_ as he trusts his hips forward, body jerking at every motion of Tony’s hand.

When Steve comes _,_ his hands sink deeply onto Tony’s shoulders, probably bruising him, and Tony thinks: _God, he’s beautiful_. It’s a strangely stupid thought that might caused by the lack of blood flow on his brain right now, because Steve is always beautiful, but right now he’s beautiful in an almost dangerous way. Steve’s body sinks onto the mattress as if he’s limbless, and he’s got those stupid bangs falling over his forehead again and a lazy smile on his lips. Right now he’s beautiful in a way that’s scary, laying on Tony’s bed, wrecked and happy. Like he belongs there.

Tony swallows tickly, letting go of his cock, and Steve pulls him closer, kisses him all open-mouthed and sloppy.

Tony kisses him back, because he's only human. His own dick is painfully hard against his pants, but right now, that can wait.

“Thank you,” Steve breathes against his lips, and Tony needs, _needs_ to give a snarky reply, because there’s absolutely no other way he can handle the look Steve is giving him right now.

“Don’t thank me for performing my civic duty.” His hand reaches forward of its volition, brushing Steve’s hair off his forehead (the bangs are fucking adorable, okay, sue him). “Besides – I’m not nearly done with you yet,” he whispers, but it comes out less suggestive than he means to, more like a promise than anything else.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Steve says, grabbing his waist. He rolls him over ( _easily_ , as if Tony weighs nothing, Jesus Christ) and presses a kiss on Tony’s jaw. “Still.“ His blue gaze is incredibly bright against Tony’s. “You’re… I don’t know.” He shakes his head, smile big and full of wonder, and Tony physically _has_ to pull him closer, he just has to. “Just – thank you.”

The part of Tony’s brain that still has survival instincts is going _Fuck fuck fuck_ in the back of his head. The rest of his brain is busy marveling at that smile, and thinking Steve just… Steve should keep doing that. Keep laughing. Keep smiling. Because of Tony. He. He should always do that.

“Anytime, Cap,” Tony says, softly, when Steve starts pressing kisses at his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. It comes out too real, too sincere, his head spinning. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate comments and kudos. And if you want to, you can [reblog the post on tumblr](http://elcorhamletlive.tumblr.com/post/179134987240/anytime-nanasekei-marvel-cinematic-universe).


End file.
